Hidden Blood
by Alchemistwings
Summary: A farm and a cottage. Two teens living normal lives until the fateful day that they shall meet. What is the connection that these two share?
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Blood

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please let me know if you have any ideas. I know it's new, and I've got things planned, but I need more ideas. Thank you!

Chapter One

"Honey, where are you?"

An older lady wandered past the line of fences and around the side of the barn. She was searching for someone.

A voice came out from inside the large red building.

"Have you found her yet?"

The stall door closest to the door opened and a young man around twenty came out. He latched the stall and put the lead rope he was carrying on a hook next to him.

"Koji dear," the lady walked into the doorway of the barn and sighed, "I can't seem to find her anywhere. Do you know if she's out riding Aki?"

Koji pushed back some of his wild light brown bangs out of his face and reached down to wipe dirt and hay off of the dark blue jeans he was wearing. A leather necklace, with a horse shoe, hung over a white t-shirt and blue plaid over shirt.

He straightened up and looked at the lady.

"Aki isn't in his stall or in the pasture. My guess is she went to practice her jumping." He smiled, "She has been getting better. Just like her father."

The lady nodded, "That she has. That she has."

o o o

"You can do it Aki! Just one more!"

A young teenage girl leaned forward against the neck of a brown horse. They leaped over the last log blocking the trail.

"Good boy Aki!"

Sakura pulled Aki to a stop and stroked his neck. He neighed happily. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze swept through the trees. It blew her loose auburn hair everywhere. Her green shirt flapped as they sat there panting.

She sighed, "Lets go back now. Koji is probably mad at me for leaving him to do all the chores again."

Sakura opened her emerald eyes and nudged Aki in the direction of the farm.

o o o

Thud!

A piece of wood smacked down on top of a growing stack of logs. More pieces piled on as a teenage boy sweated, his brown shorts and white shirt sticking to him.

He picked up the axe on the ground and swung it hard into the stump nearby. He brushed aside his chocolate colored bangs.

"Well, that's done." He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

The whole area surrounding him was empty. It was silent except for the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. All the birds that were chirping had stopped.

Syoaron looked at the clouds. "I think it's going to rain later. I had better clean up."

He went to the little shed on the side of a medium sized cottage. He opened the door and pulled out a light green tarp. He used his heavy brown boots to kick the shed door shut. It latched with a click.

Upon reaching the wood pile, he unfolded the tarp and covered the wood. Two large stones were placed on either side of the ends of the fabric to keep it there.

When he finished cleaning up outside, the fifteen year old went inside the cottage and headed for the sink. After he dried his hands, the towel was set down on the back of the table.

"What's this?" He picked up a piece of paper off the table.

Dear Syaoron,

I'm sorry that we didn't say goodbye to you before we left, but we got an urgent call and had to leave. I hope you are not too mad. I know your Uncle promised to take you hunting, and he will. Just not today. I trust you did the woodpile, so we thank you for that. We will be back as soon as we can.

Love you!

Aunt Maya

p.s. food's in the icebox!

Syaoron set down the note and went to open the ice box. He groaned when he saw what she put in there for him.

Vegetables

o o o

A/N: thank you for reading this. I know it's slow right now, but I wanted you to meet the main characters. Please review and if you have any ideas on farm life please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Blood

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My story is still new, and I'm just getting back to using my right hand again. (Long story) I'm trying to write more often, but I can't make any guaranties. I'll try harder to update faster . Thank you for reading this!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry. I forgot this in the first chapter. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Chapter Two

Sakura trotted Aki back to the entrance of the woods. She stopped and sat there for a minute.

Her eyes went over the large area of rolling land that the farm was on. A large farmhouse sat next to the long dirt road that led to the outside world. Farther back were huge pastures that held the horses and other animals. The barn stood in the middle of them all.

Working on the farm was hard work, but hey, she has her grandparents and their hired help. (Of course Aki is included.)

This was her home.

Sakura nudged Aki into a walk, and they traveled through the fields to the barn. She dismounted at the door. Taking the reins, she led Aki to his stall. Aki walked into his stall after Sakura opened it. He turned around and waited patiently while she took the saddle off. She also took out the bit and reins and slung them over her shoulder.

"Wait here." She said as she carried the saddle on her hip and walked out of the stall. She left the door open like she always did so Aki could get some fresh air.

Sakura whistled softly while passing all the stalls. The other horses weren't in them because they were out in the pastures. The tack room came up on the right. She turned and walked into a shadow blocking the way.

She began to topple backwards, but one arm shot behind her back, and the other grabbed onto the saddle in her hands.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Koji asked. He helped her regain her balance.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." She inclined her head slightly, showing she was sorry.

Koji laughed and shook his head.

"No, it was my fault. By the way, your grandma was looking for you. I told her you would finish out here then go inside."

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. "She did say she wanted to tell me something yesterday. I totally forgot! Excuse me!"

Koji stepped aside to let her pass.

"Thank you!"" She called over her shoulder as she quickly went into the tack room. The huge room was full of saddles, blankets, oil, buckets, and any other tool used for horses you could possibly think of.

Sakura quickly walked over to the empty rack with a platform above it reading "Aki". She lifted the blanket and saddle and gently slide them into place. She walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a bucket, rag, and brush.

Closing the door with her foot, Sakura almost ran back to Aki's stall. She almost jumped out of her shin when she saw who was already in it."

Grandma! I thought you were inside!" She exclaimed.

"I just came to see if you were back yet." She grinned. "You left his stall open again."

"I know. I almost always do. I trust Aki enough to know he won't just leave." She walked up to Aki. "Isn't that right?"

Aki nuzzled her cheek as to agree with her. Sakura giggled and gave him an apple she had stuck in her pocket before she left the tack room. He ate it quickly.

Grandma smiled as she watched her granddaughter and her horse bond yet again. _She reminds me of my daughter. Her gentle heart so caring and kind. She loved anything and anyone. She always found a way to heal broken souls._

"…ma. Grandma!"

The older lady jumped. She was daydreaming again. She looked at her granddaughter, who was brushing Aki. They were both staring at her strangely.

"Umm…Sorry about that. I was on a cloud. Did I miss something?"

Sakura smiled, "I asked you what you were going to tell me. I forgot about it earlier."

A tiny bell rang in the distance.

"Oh dear." Grandma said. "I need to go see what your grandfather needs. I think he just wants food." She winked. "Take your time cleaning up. Make sure you help Koji since you left earlier. I'll tell you at dinner. Any suggestions?"

Sakura thought for a moment before saying, "Spaghetti sounds good."

"Alright. I'll go get started on it. Give me about forty minutes."

"Okay then. See you later." Sakura called after her grandma as the old woman made her way out of the barn.

Aki moved a little bit, reminding Sakura about what she was doing. She jumped a little, but began to brush Aki's coat until it shined in the evening sun that shone in through the open window in Aki's stall. Sakura had asked Koji to put one in every stall just in case there was a fire. That was so they could get out faster than trying to break down the stall door.

Sakura set down the brush to admire her work. Aki looked wonderful, and her tired arms were pleased. She glanced into his water bowl and frowned.

"You make such big messes in this thing."

Aki pranced as if to tell her that he was teasing her. She shook her head and lifted the nasty water off the hook.

"I'll be right back."

OOO

Syaoran turned on the water in the sink. The warm water mixed with a simple mix of soap. Bubbles formed. He went to the table and took the dishes that he used for dinner. He decided to skip the vegetables and just made a turkey sandwich instead.

He washed the plate and glass then put them in the cupboard. After he drained the little amount of water from the sink, he dried his hands.

The sinking sun shone through the trees outside and in through the windows in the living room. Because Aunt Maya loved the sun and the view of the trees outside, she had the two walls connected to the outside replaced by large windows.

Syaoran found this room the best place to sit down and read. He wasn't very good because he has never gone to school. The closest one is miles away, and his guardians are limited on money and transportation.

His aunt grew up in town, so she was able to go to school. During a business trip into town, Uncle Takao met Aunt Maya, and she came out to live with him. She taught the basics of reading to Syaoran when he was nine. Now he is able to mostly read books for his age group.

He sighed and sat down on the sofa. He began to wonder again why he lived with his aunt and uncle. They told him that they raised him since he was a baby. He has always asked them about his parents, but the always replied the same way.

"We'll tell you when you're older."

Now, even though he is fifteen, they tell him the same thing, only in a different way.

_Flashback_

"It's not time yet." Aunt Maya said while she pressed dirt around the flower she just planted.

"But I'm fifteen. Isn't that old enough to know the truth?" Syaoran protested. He was carrying the heavy watering can for his aunt.

"Yes, that's true. But…oh how do I put it?" She leaned back on her knees, "I'll just put it this way. Your parents had problems raising you. I was able and willing to take care of you at the time. Hand me that will you?"

She held out her hand, and Syaoran walked in front of her and set the can down. Aunt Maya began to sprinkle water on the flower bed.

"What do you mean? What problems did they have? Were they bad people? What did they do for a living?"

Aunt Maya began to hum. This clearly told him that she was done talking. Syaoran crossed his arms and frowned. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Looking good Maya." Uncle Takao said.

"Thank you dear." She replied, still watering. She glanced at her husband and moved her eyes in the direction towards Syaoran. He got the hint.

"Syaoran. Lets leave your aunt to finish the plants. How about you come help me take down the tree that was struck by lightning. I feel bad for it."

He began to walk toward the shed, and Syaoran frowned yet again. He knew there was a big secret they were keeping from him, and he didn't like it.

"Go on dear. I'll clean this up and go make lunch." Aunt Maya paused. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "We'll tell you when the time is right. You're just not ready yet."

"But…"

"Go on." She kissed his forehead. "I'll call you in a bit."

Syaoran turned and walked to the shed. His uncle handed him a rope.

"I'll cut and you pull…"

_End flashback_

Syaoran picked up one of the books his aunt had given him. At first he didn't like it, but now he's really getting into it. He flipped to where he had stopped and began to read.

A/N: I hope this chapter was better than the first. I'm sorry if I misspelled something. I'm not a very good speller. lol. Please review! I haven't gotten very many at all and it's a little discouraging. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am sooo sorry about this being so late! I had no time at all these past quite a few weeks. Projects, no sleep, school, the list goes on…. **knocks on wood** I think the workload is dying down, so I should have more time to write.

Thank you to: silverymare, rogueunlimited, and Black Spell for your reviews!!

(I'm so sorry I spelled Syaoran's name wrong! )

………………………………………………………………………….

The kitchen was full of different smells blending together. Pots boiled on the stove, and steam rose to the ceiling. The stove wasn't very big, but it was the latest model. A fire burned brightly underneath the metal plate that warmed the sauce and noodles.

A helper walked into the kitchen, carrying some wood for the fire. He set the wood in the flames and smelled something burning. It didn't smell like wood, but…

"Madam! Your sauce is burning!"

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm coming!" Grandma called. Footsteps were heard down the hall.

"Umm…" The helper, unsure of what to do, took his shirt in his hands and grabbed hold of the very hot pot. He almost dropped it when he turned to the table.

"Thank you dear. Set it down here." Grandma motioned to the glass holder she had placed on the table. "I'm so sorry. I was talking and forgot the time."

The helper set down the pot and shook his hands to cool them.

Grandma took hold of his hands and looked at them. "Oh dear. Do you want something for this?" His hands were turning red and a few blisters began to show.

The helper was about to shake his head 'no' when the front door opened. Sakura walked in and saw them.

"What happened? Are you ok Masahiro?"

"Will you grab some ice from the icebox? He burned his hands helping me."

"Alright." She went to the icebox and wrapped up some ice. She placed it in his hands. "Here you are."

Masahiro nodded his thanks and left the room.

"That was fast. Are you done already?" Grandma asked.

"Actually no. I came in to get some more soap. Aki's bucket is nasty and there's no more out there." Her head was in a cupboard, searching.

Sakura pulled back, holding a thin bottle of bucket cleaner. She waved it at grandma.

"Will you tell Grandpa that we need some more the next time he goes to town? This is the last one."

"I'll do that. Dinner is almost ready. I need to make some more sauce, as you can smell."

Sakura put her hand up to hide the silly grin on her face. She managed to say, "Thanks grandma." before losing it outside.

Koji looked up and saw a laughing Sakura walk over to him. He held out his hand for the bottle and said,

"What's up?"

Sakura took a few breaths and handed him the bottle. "Grandma just burned the sauce, so the kitchen is going to smell again."

Koji sighed, "Whoever taught you grandma to cook did a very poor job. Was this the last one?"

"Yes. Grandma said she'll get more when she goes to town."

"Alright." He dumped Aki's water bucket and began to scrub soap in it. Sakura brought over another nasty one.

"I'm so glad you clean these. Hey, do you remember the time I tripped and fell into one of these? My hair and shirt were a mess, and I couldn't get the smell out for a week!"

They both began to laugh.

"By the way, we should hurry up a little. Grandma's almost done with dinner." She added.

A soft whistle reached their ears.

Koji stood up and carried the just cleaned bucket over to its owner's stall. The black Morgan snorted and let him place it back on the hook. He began to drink from it.

Sakura hurried to Aki's stall with her bucket to find him waiting for her. His ears lifted when he heard her coming.

"Hello Aki. I'm sorry I took so long." She began. "I had to go to the house to get some more soap to clean your bucket."

As soon as she backed away from the bucket, Aki decided to add to it.

"Aki! That's gross!" Sakura giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. He nuzzled her cheek and left some water on it.

"Sakura! Let's go! Dinner is getting cold!" Koji yelled to her.

"Coming!" She yelled back. "Bye you." She said as she wiped her face. She gave him one last pat before shutting the stall and racing Koji to the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thank you so much for continuing to read this. I really hope I can update, or for that matter write, faster now that school is out. I can't guarantee anything, but I really hope you'll hang in there with me! Please review!!!

_**Alchemistwings**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N: Hello again I was really hoping to get more reviews for this story. But then again i can't really force you to, so i rest my case. Please help me out by reviewing. It would really boost me in writing Hidden Blood. Thanks for reading

Disclaimer: No, i don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but i really love the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

"Sakura! Let's go! Dinner is getting cold!" Koji yelled to her.

"Coming!" She yelled back. "Bye you." She said as she wiped her face. She gave him one last pat before shutting the stall and racing Koji to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A trapdoor creaked as the hinges allowed it to open towards the ceiling. Dust flew into the air, causing the amber eyed person walking up the stairs sneeze.

"Oh man." Syaoran said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He crawled up through the narrow passageway into the attic. He took the hook on the trapdoor and pulled it back until he found the chain he knew was there to keep the door from falling back down. He latched the hook and chain together and stood up straight.

Dull light shone in through the tiny window in the corner of the room. Syaoran searched around for the candle Aunt Maya usually kept up here. He found it and lit it with a match he brought with him. The light lit the room slightly. He wasn't supposed to be up here, but he had something on his mind that wouldn't leave him alone.

The dream…

Syaoran wondered what it meant. The attic began to get stuffy, so he set the candle down next to a trunk labeled "secret." _It must not be that secret if they tell you, _he thought. He began by clearing off the dust and random objects that were covering the lid. He then gently lifted the heavy wood and peered inside.

Photographs and notebooks were scattered all over in the trunk. Faces beamed at him that looked years old. He reached down and pulled out a photo that was beginning to fade.

"What the…?"

He looked closer and noticed that one person was almost gone.

Two adults each held a small newborn in their arms. A tall man with glasses stood over a woman with long flowing hair. She was lying in what looked like a very big bed, smiling at the bundle of blankets in her arms. At least that's what Syaoran thought. He wondered who these people were.

Who were they? Why were they labeled "secret?" Who was the faded person?

Syaoran kneeled over. His head began to pound, and his vision became blurry. His hand went to his forehead, and he pitched forward.

The gust of air blew out the candle. Moonlight came in through the window across the teenaged boy lying sprawled on top of the chest full of secrets that were about to reveal themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Syaoran!" His name was being called over and over again. "Syaoran!"

Where was the voice coming from? Who was calling him?

Syaoran opened his eyes. Not seeing anything, he closed them and tried again. Darkness. He reached out with his hands, but felt nothing. He was alone.

Syaoran began to panic. Where was he? He tried yelling, but there was no answer, not even an echo.

He began to run. He didn't care where he was going. Sweat rolled down his neck, soaking into the sweatshirt he had on. His footsteps made no noise at all as he continued.

Finally, he stopped. The darkness continued to stretch on for what seemed like forever. He was getting nowhere. His breath came in gasps as he sat down in the darkness. At least the ground was steady.

For the moment…

Syaoran cried out as the floor beneath him just disappeared. He fell down through the dark. After a few minutes, images flashed all around him. His eyes widened as he saw himself right before his eyes. Suddenly, his face changed completely. Well, not completely. A girl's face now stared at him. She looked a lot like him except for the hair and the eyes. She opened her mouth as if to scream.

"Syaoran!" The voice came from behind him. He was still falling as he tried to turn around.

The image faded and he felt his feet touch solid ground.

"Where are you? Answer me!" He called out. He began to jog in the direction the voice was coming from. It got louder, and he was able to realize that it was a girl's voice. Was it the girl he just saw?

Time passed and just as Syaoran was about to give up, he saw her again.

The girl was sitting on her knees with her back to him. Her brown hair was a mess and the loose shirt and pants she was wearing were torn. She was trembling.

Her voice seemed to echo around him.

"Help me! Please!"

Syaoran reached out for her, planning on trying to comfort her. Just as he touched her, she disappeared. He heard hoof beats behind him, charging in his direction. He turned around and saw three men on horses race at him. He threw himself to the side just in time to avoid being run over. He lifted his head and was shocked by what he saw.

It was the girl. He couldn't see her face, for it was face down as she was being carried across the saddle. She wasn't moving. More hoof beats followed. Syaoran turned to see an unsaddled horse following the men.

He gasped as it headed straight toward him. There was nothing he could do. He threw his hands over his head and waited for the horse to run him over. He screamed.

Silence…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran jerked awake. He was soaked in sweat and his breathing was heavy. That dream again. What did it mean?

He lifted himself up off the trunk and relit the candle. He glanced inside and noticed the photo was gone. He began to panic and moved things around, searching for it. His hand slipped off the side of the trunk and he fall forward. The palm of his hand hit the bottom and he yelped in surprise.

"What's this?" Syaoran's hand brushed against an envelope, so he took it out and held it up. It looked really old. He opened the letter inside and read:

"Dear Maya,

We are truly sorry for placing this burden on you. We are very grateful to both of you for taking our son in. Our daughter is in the careful hands of someone else. Please come to us with any problems you might have.

With love,

Your brother"

"What? But they said…" Syaoran didn't know what to say. He was so confused. First the girl in his dreams, then this letter.

Syaoran sighed. His head started to hurt again. He rearranged the things in the trunk and tucked the letter into his pocket. He wanted answers.

The candle flickered as Syaoran closed the lid and set the few objects back where he found them. He carefully made his way back to the trapdoor where he came in. He set down the candle and reached behind the door to unlatch it. He held the door up until he squeezed through and blew the candle out.

The trapdoor closed and locked with a click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N I must say I'm very disappointed with the lack of reviews. The only reason I haven't updated in so long is because I thought my story was really bad in your eyes. My sister showed me how to look at how many people look at each chapter and I saw that some people actually read it. Next time please review. I want to know that my story has a meaning. Thank you, Alchemistwings_


End file.
